Rainbow Date Chaos
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Rainbow Dash has just been asked out. She is going to prove she is not afraid of anything. But an old foe may ruin every thing. Discord and Rarity can't wait to watch.


Rainbow Date Chaos

Setting 1 Wonderbolt Training Area

Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts were practicing for the Winter Moon Festival doing all kinds of awesome flying moves.

-Spit Fire- Good Crash Clipper get ready for the finally.

-Rainbow Dash- You ready Clipper?

-Soarin- You know it Crash. (The two of them flew alway from the others and Soarin made a moon and Dash flew so fast she created starts in the sky.)

-Scootaloo- Woo wait ago Rainbow Dash and Soarin! (She yelled from the stands.)

-Spit Fire- Nice work team. Keep this up and we will be ready for The Winter Moon Festival next week in no time. Now hit the showers. (They all flew off.)

Soarin- Dash wait up. I want to talk to you.

-Rainbow Dash- What is it Soarin. (She said as they landed on the clouds.)

-Soarin- I thought you did a great job today at practice.

-Rainbow Dash- Thanks I am pretty awesome, but you did a good job too.

-Soarin- No my moon was nothing compared to your stars. And besides um Dash there is something I wanted to ask you. I mean you don't have to, but I hope you would go with, but I…

-Scootaloo- Wow Rainbow you and Soarin were awesome just wait till you guys fly around with your glow in the dark uniforms Rarity is making and the fireworks you will look so cool and…

-Rainbow Dash- Oh no Rarity I forgot I have to get the fabric she needs for the costumes. (She put Scootaloo on her back.) Sorry Soarin we will talk later.

-Soarin- No wait Rainbow I must know (She flew off.) WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!

-Spit Fire- Smooth Clip you just missed her.

-Soarin- Oh shoot WHY!

Setting 2 Carousel Boutique

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo crashed into the Boutique threw the window and right into some manikins caring some fabric for Rarity.

-Rainbow Dash- Sorry about that Rarity I got the fabric you wanted.

-Rarity- Rainbow Darling there is such a thing as fashionably late then there is just pain tardy which is what you two are. What happened I thought you were supposed to come here right after practice? (She said levitating the fabric with her magic.)

-Rainbow Dash- Sorry, but I if you want to blame some pony blame Soarin. The guy could not form complete sentences around me.

-Rarity- What do you mean? (She said putting the fabric on the manikins.)

-Scootaloo- Oh you should have heard him Rarity he said "And besides um Dash there is something I wanted to ask you. I mean you don't have to, but I hope you would go with, but I…"

-Rarity- Huh Rainbow do you have any idea what he was trying to ask you?

-Rainbow Dash- No I just assume he needs grammar lessons.

-Rarity- No darling he wanted to ask you out on a date.

-Rainbow Dash- What no Soarin and I are just friends. Plush he knows I don't do all of that romance stuff.

-Rarity- Now come on Rainbow going out is not something to hate it is magical and you must go back and talk to Soarin. Oh I am so happy for you just think one of my friends will soon have a very special some pony.

-Discord- (He appeared out of nowhere near the three mares.) Uw one of our friends is soon going to have a very special some pony. Who is it tell me. IT HAD BETTER NOT BE FLUTTER SHY BECAUSE SHE IS MINE I! I mean disregard what I just said I…

-Rarity- Don't worry Discord it is Rainbow Dash not Flutter Shy. Soarin was going to ask her out, but the poor dear missed her chance.

-Discord- (He picked up Dash.) Oh you poor thing you must feel awful, but don't worry I have a cure. (He dropped her and snapped his fingers. Instantly the new Daring Doo book appeared in her hoofs. It was still halfway out of a package.)

-Rainbow Dash- Sweet the new Daring Doo, but hey this package says it was addressed to me. Discord what are you doing going through my mail?

-Discord- What you said you wanted to be the first mare to read Daring Doo. So when I saw the book in your mail box I teleported it here to you along with the rest of your mail. (He said making all of Dash's letters fall on her.) You're welcome.

-Rainbow Dash- Gee thanks Discord. (She rolled her eyes and began to read.)

-Rarity- I guess I will have to clean this up and hang on… (She noticed a card with a heart on it.) Huh Rainbow you must read this letter.

-Rainbow Dash- In a minute Rarity. Daring look out. Hey! (Rarity levitated the book away from Rainbow.)

-Rarity- Darling I love to read just as much as the next pony, but this letter simply cannot wait any longer.

-Rainbow Dash- Ok fine. (She took the letter and began to read it.) Oh my Celestia. Listen to this guys. Dear Rainbow Dash, I love watching you do your amazing tricks. The things you can do are incredible. I also know you love Daring Doo books. So I was wondering if you wanted to um go to the new Daring Doo Restaurant with me Saturday night signed Secret Clip. (She found the ticket for her in the envelope.) Oh my gosh oh my gosh. I have been wanting to go to the restaurant ever since they announced it's opening last month.

-Rarity- Oh darling this is wonderful you simply must attend. And I will make you a brand-new dress for the occasion. Who knows what this might lead to. Wedding or maybe a…

-Rainbow Dash- Wait wedding, dress. You know maybe I should not go…

-Discord- Now Rainbow I am surprised at you aren't you the element of loyalty. This does not sound very loyal. I mean this pony spent who knows how much on this date and now you are going to stand him up, because you are afraid to act girly for one night…

-Rainbow Dash- Now hold on Discord I don't do scared and furthermore. I am going to go on this date and this pony will have an awesome time. Just you watch.

-Rarity- Nice reverse physiology Discord.

-Discord- You should hear Flutter Shy she is even better at it then me.

-Rainbow Dash- Wait a minute next Saturday ah Scootaloo could you take Tank to Zecora for me that night. I was supposed to get his shell waxed special by her that day?

-Scootaloo- Sure thing Dash I would love to.

-Rainbow Dash- Sweet thanks kid. I can't wait till next week.

Setting 3 The Night of the Date.

In Carousel Boutique all six of the elements were waiting for Dash to get done getting dressed along with Discord and Scootaloo who was holding Tank.

-Pinkie Pie- Oh Dash I am so happy and excited for you. When you get back from the date I am going to throw you a Happy Successful first date party WHOO! Then an engagement party could be next, wedding, anniversary then foul shower and…

-Rainbow Dash- (She said from behind the curtain were Rarity was dressing her.) Now calm down Pinkie it is like I told Rarity it is just a date.

-Twilight- Rainbow is right Pinkie we don't even know who this stallion is. Dash has to meet him first before some pony goes and buys rings.

-Flutter Shy- Oh Dash you are so brave going out with a pony you don't even know. I know I would rather a pony asked me out and wrote his name in the letter.

-Scootaloo- You know Flutter Shy I know someone who… (Discord covered the young filly's mouth.)

-Discord- I think this filly and I need to have a talk. (He turned to her.) You tell Flutter Shy what I said and you will wish you had never been born got it? (He said with rage in his eyes.)

-Scootaloo- Got it.

discord- Hahaha Scootaloo you jokester. hahah i mean it.

-Rarity- Ok she is ready. (She pulled back the curtain to reveal Rainbow Dash in a beautiful rainbow dress.)

-Twilight- Oh Rarity you have out done yourself.

-Apple Jack- Yee-Haa you would make any Stallion jealous in that get up RD.

-Rainbow Dash- You think so well now for the finishing touch. (she took out a safari hat with holes in it and put it on.)

-Rarity- Now darling why are you wearing that?

-Rainbow Dash- Dah it is a Daring Doo themed restaurant and I have to hurry by guys.

-Rarity- But it does not match and… Oh well I guess it was not that bad sort of.

-Discord- Well I had better be going.

-Apple Jack- Now hold on there Discord. Where might you be mossing off to?

-Discord- Well I…

-Apple Jack- You weren't thinking about going to spy on Rainbow were you?

-Discord- Me spy on Rainbow precious the thought. I give you my word Apple Jack I am not going to spy on Rainbow Dash on her date. I have other more important things to do with my time. (He snapped his figure and left.)

-Apple Jack- I tell you girls Discord is up to something and… Hey were did Rarity go? (She said noticing that Rarity was gone too.)

Setting 4 The Daring Doo Restaurant

Rainbow Dash arrived at the restaurant.

-Host Float- Good evening and who do I have the pleasure of addressing.

-Rainbow Dash- Rainbow Dash here to meet Secret Clip.

-Host Float- Aw yes right this way Miss Dash. (He led her to a table were an orange tall stallion was sitting.)

-Rainbow Dash- Ah hi you must be…

-Note Flash- Hello there Rainbow Dash it is great to finally meet you face to face my name is Note Flash will you please have a seat.

-Rainbow Dash- (She had a seat.) I am sorry, but I am afraid I don't know you.

-Note Flash- Forgive me I work at the Magic Tavern. And have seen you often reading Daring Doo Books. I have been shy and I've seen you fly by. But I have decided enough is enough so I wrote you that note in hopes that we could interact socially.

-Rainbow Dash- I guess so. I mean it was really nice of you to get me this ticket and this place looks nice. So let's order. (They look at their menus.)

-Red Trot- So do you two know what you want to order?

-Rainbow Dash- I would like a hey spaghetti with flowers.

-Red Trot- And for you sir.

-Note Flash- Two apple ciders and some soup please.

-Red Trot- Sure thing. (He walks away.)

-Rainbow Dash- Gee thanks for the cider. I love cider.

-Note Flash- I know I was there when Flim and Flam tried to take the business from the apples. Oh look they have a trivia game over there let's play it.

-Rainbow Dash- Yah sure that sounds like fun. I am going to win.

-Rarity- (She was hiding behind a plant watching them.) No Rainbow you are supposed to let your date win.

-Red Trot- Um excuse me miss, but if you are not going to buy a table then you are going to have to leave.

-Rarity- Oh but I am I just…

-Discord- Rarity there you are my friend come on our table it this way.

-Rarity- Discord of course it is great to see you. (She followed him.) Discord what are you doing here? (She said sitting down at a table near Rainbow Dash and Note Flash's table.)

-Discord- Same as you spying on our good friend on her date.

-Rarity- I am not spying on her. I am looking out for her and I wanted to know if my theory was correct. I thought that Soarin had asked Rainbow out, but instead it is this stallion that I have never seen before.

-Discord- And apparently neither has Dash.

-Rarity- What do you mean? How do you know that? Huh they are coming back. Waiter a triple decker ice cream Sunday. (He brought the desert.)

-Discord- Oh thank you Rarity I am quiet hungry. And as for how I knew what they were saying I used my bug. (He took out a speaker and hard Rainbow Dash's voice come out of it. Rarity could now see there was a bug on Rainbow's dress.)

-Rarity- How long has that been there it clashes with the dress.

-Rainbow Dash- That was a lot of fun. I loved winning and look our food is here.

-Note Flash- It is embarrassing for a pony that works at a book store to loose a trivia game, but I except my failure with grace and dignity. After all they did not call you Daring Dash for nothing.

-Rainbow Dash- Wow no one has called me that in a while. I guess you heard about when I was Daring Dash. Man all of those dares I had to do. I think eating that chili pepper was the worst. Last time I tell AJ about hating hot peppers. Then I had to go up against that stupid Zebra that threaten to plague Ponyville with ghosts for some dumb treasure. Well I sure showed him. (She began to eat her food.)

-Note Flash- Interesting is your tale. Tell me how did you acquire victory from your foe.

-Rainbow Dash- Well if it had not been for my friends I would have never won. Pinkie gave me those cupcakes for the alligators. I tricked the Zebra with Rarity's horse shoe. AJ's rope saved me from the quick sand and Twilight's bookmark teleported me to the temple. I still use it to mark my place. (She said showing him the book mark. Then she drinks her cider.)

-Note Flash- Yes how pleasant for you to beat that vile villain no matter how much of a fight he put up. (Music began to play.) Oh I love this song. Would you care for a dance. Please don't speak I already know the answer is yes. (He took her hand and they began to dance.)

-Rarity- Aw they look so cute together. I don't know what I was so worried about Discord. She is having a great time.

-Discord- (He was eating the ice cream.)

-Rarity- Wish my so-called date had as much manners as Rainbow's.

-Rainbow Dash- I feel a little dizzy.

-Note Flash- Oh my you don't look so good come I have something to show you that will make you feel better in do time my dear. (He led her away.)

-Rarity- Oh no come on Discord they are leaving.

-Red Trot- Excuse me miss you have not paid yet and…

-Discord- Don't worry Rarity dinner is on me tonight.

-Rarity- Thank you Discord just for that I won't tell Flutter Shy what you said about her belonging to you. Even though you should tell her.

-Discord- Maybe someday. (He payed and they ran out.)

-Rarity- Oh no I don't see them. Where did they go? Oh that stupid waiter now we have lost them. (She did not look where she was going and tripped over a large bag.) Ugg who left this dirty bag in the middle of the road. (The bag began to move.)

-Discord- Oh cool it is moving let's see what is in it.

-Rarity- Oh I hope it is not as disgusting inside as it is out.

-Discord- You are right the contents are hideous. (Inside was Soarin all tied up and gaged.)

-Rarity- Soarin what in Equestria happened to you? (She said using her magic to set him free.)

-Soarin- Don't worry about me we have to save Rainbow Dash.

-Discord- From what we just saw her leave with her date.

-Rarity- Discord Soarin is the pony I thought sent Rainbow the letter.

-Soarin- But I did. I sent her the ticket and the letter. I wanted to ask her out at the training session, but she flew off before I could. So I wrote her a letter and hoped she would come. But a zebra jumped me from behind and threw me in that bag. Before he sealed it up he said "Soon my revenge will be completed once Rainbow Dash is defeated.

-Rarity- What no. Rainbow is in trouble no wonder he kept asking about that day. Note Flash must really be Braze. Discord you and Soarin must go to the temple near the Castle of the Two Sisters to go help Rainbow. I will go get Twilight. Hurry we haven't a moment to lose. (She runs off.)

-Discord- Ok looks like we have a mare to save and.. (He noticed that Soarin had already flown off.) Looks like he cannot wait to save his special some pony. Oh what a daring adventure this is going to turn out to be. I am going to need some popcorn.

Setting 5 The Temple Near the Castle of Two Sisters

Rainbow Dash was chained to a cylinder near the temple. She woke up still a little groggy.

-Rainbow Dash- Ug what happened.

-Note Flash- Oh good you are awake. Now I can stop being a fake. (He poured water all over himself to take off the orange paint to reveal Braze.)

-Rainbow Dash- Huh Braze I should have known the constant rhyming were suspicious. Was the whole date all a lie?

-Braze- No your true date just had some bad fate. Now it is time for you to tend to this lock or your friends will come to an end. (He pushed a button to reveal Tank and Scootaloo tied up.)

-Rainbow Dash- Huh Scootaloo Tank. Let them go. (She said running at him but he dodged it.)

-Braze- Oh I will. As long as you do what I say or my beast will have his fill. (He pushed another button to reveal a giant alligator ready to eat Rainbow's friends.)

-Scootaloo- Don't do it Rainbow the ghosts will destroy Ponyville.

-Rainbow Dash- But, I can't let him hurt you. What am I supposed to do?

-Braze- Choose or they will lose.

-Soarin- I got a better idea. (He swooped down and kicked Braze against the wall.)

-Rainbow Dash- Soarin what are you doing here?

-Soarin- Rainbow this is all my fault I should have asked you out after practice. Instead I was a coward and sent you that ticket and the letter then this jerk ruined everything. I am so sorry Rainbow.

-Rainbow Dash- It is ok Soarin I forgive you and…

-Braze- How sweet together again. Just in time for it all to end. (He threw something at them. Soarin pushed Rainbow Dash out of the way.)

-Soarin- Look out. (He got hit by a goop that stuck him to the ground.) I can't move.

-Braze- Exactly now my beast will have a feast. (The alligator ran at Soarin, but Rainbow Dash got in the way.) No you cannot eat the rainbow. You will have to eat those two and deliver a fettle blow. Unless you do as I request and put an end to my quest.

-Rainbow Dash- Fine I will do it.

-Soarin- No Rainbow what about Ponyville?

-Rainbow Dash- I can't abandon my friends Soarin. No matter what the cost I will save my sister and pet. (She walked over to Blaze took the horse shoe and opened the temple.)

-Braze- Hahaha yes victory. Of course this is not the end of my story. (He grabbed Rainbow's chain.) You humiliated me Daring Dash so you must pay the fee. This is not the only lock you can unlock so instead of having tea. You become my key for eternity. Hahaha!

-Soarin- (Just then he was set free. He ran at Blaze.) Over my dead body. (He rammed him into the temple hard.)

-Rainbow Dash- Soarin you are free.

-Discord- (He appeared) Who you gonna call? (He was dressed like a ghost buster and he started sucking up all the ghost.)

-Rainbow Dash- (Her chain was gone.) Huh I'm free. Good time for some pay back. (She grabbed Blaze.) You stay out of my life. (She punched him into the ground so hard that he bounced off the ground and into a sack.)

-Rarity- See how you like it bud.

-Twilight- Braze for crimes against my friends and Equestria you are here by placed under arrest and… Discord what in the name of Celestia are you wearing?

-Discord- Now Twilight after all the times you visited that other dimension you don't know what I am reverencing. Oh my you have been deprived.

-Rainbow Dash- Tank Scootaloo are you guys ok? (She said hugging them and setting them free.)

-Scootaloo- We are now. Thanks.

-Soarin- Wait ago Dash you saved them.

-Rainbow Dash- No it was a team effort.

-Soarin- Yah sorry our date ended so bad it barely even began you want to try again?

-Rainbow Dash- Honestly the only thing I want to do is go to Sugar Cube Corner.

-Soarin- Oh ok.

-Rainbow Dash- (She stopped him from leaving.) You silly stallion you are invited to. It is our victory party.

-Soarin- Well alright. I mean I knew that.

Setting 6 Sugar Cube Corner.

Every pony was there celebrating the victory.

-Scootaloo- Then when all hope seemed lost Discord came and set Soarin and Rainbow Dash free and they defeated that mean old zebra. Woo!

-Pinkie Pie- Wow you guys sure had a super exciting day.

-Rainbow Dash- Yah it was definitely a day to remember. (She said looking at Soarin.)

-Soarin- You know we should really hang out more often. Like next week I was hoping we could go play paint ball.

-Rainbow Dash- That sounds like a lot of fun.

-Discord- Oh Flutter Shy you seemed to have dropped something let me pick it up for you. (He does that and nocks Soarin right into Rainbow Dash causing them to kiss.) Oh clumsy me say Cheese. (He took a picture of them kissing.)

The End!


End file.
